Story of suffering
by Athena-chan99
Summary: Hinata es una chica que sufre de acoso escolar, no entiende por qué, sin embargo ha tenido que soportar los dos años que lleva en la preparatoria este horror, pensando que puede resistir ella sola, hasta que llega el exótico chico nuevo a cambiar su vida. [Advertencias. Lenguaje vulgar, bullying, y posibles escenas fuertes] [Universo Alternativo]
1. PRÓLOGO

Hola!

Si estas leyendo esto es porque quieres leer la historia, lo cual agradezco.

¡Advertencias!: Lenguaje vulgar, y en un futuro escenas fuertes. (13+) [Próximamente 18+]

* * *

"Prólogo"

— ¡Eres una puta!

La fría agua cayendo sobre mí hace que me dé cuenta de mi situación. Estamos en el baño de mujeres, las tres chicas frente a mí me miran como la peor escoria del mundo. Evado su mirada, sintiendo sus ojos clavarse en mí. Ella tira fuertemente de mi cabello obligándome a verla de nuevo.

— ¡Mira a la gente a los ojos cuando te hablan, zorra! —Soltó mi cabellera, y caí estrepitosamente al suelo otra vez, sentí la amarga sensación de la sangre salir de mi sien. — ¡Ni se te ocurra hablarle de nuevo a mi chico! ¿Entiendes, puta? —Ella se acercó a mí, y con sus perfectamente arregladas uñas tomó mi golpeado rostro. —Si te veo cerca de él otra vez. ¡Te mato, estúpida! ¡Te mato!

La campana sonó dando por terminado el receso. Una de las chicas detrás de ella, la exuberante rubia, le tocó el hombro llamando su atención. —Ya vámonos, Sakura. El descanso terminó.

—Aún no, no hasta que aprenda la lección. —Alzó su mano dispuesta a volver a golpearme, pero la otra chica, una pelirroja de lentes, la detuvo. —Solo mira como tiene la cara, no creo que vuelva a hacerlo. —Luego me miró. — ¿Verdad que no volverás a hacerlo?

Yo asentí débilmente.

—Bien. —La pelirrosa lavó sus manos y retoco su maquillaje, para luego salir del baño seguida por las otras dos.

En el momento en el que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se escuchó las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Me senté, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, y oculté mi rostro entre mis rodillas. Lloré, no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero lloré hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. De no ser por el punzante dolor en mi cabeza, producto de la herida, habría caído dormida por el cansancio.

Me levanté del suelo, con lentitud, pues mis piernas se habían entumido. Miré el reflejo en el espejo, ¿cuándo me había convertido en esto? Mojada, con la mitad de la cara cubierta de sangre, un ojo morado, el labio partido, y la mejilla hinchada.

Detrás de mí, un cubículo del baño abierto, mis llaves y mi teléfono celular estaban en el inodoro, metí las manos y los saqué, los sequé con mi camiseta. Intenté ver si mi celular seguía funcionando, por suerte sí.

Giré para verme una vez más en el espejo. Mojé mi cara con agua, limpiando superficialmente las heridas. La sangre ya no brotaba y la mejilla se me hinchaba cada vez más. Tomé mis cosas y salí apresuradamente del baño.

Corrí por los pasillos, no podía ir a casa, pues había guardias en las entradas y salidas por ser una escuela privada, así que fui al único lugar donde estaba segura: la azotea. Estaba nublado, parecía que llovería. Tomé mi teléfono y comencé a escribir.

"_El cielo tormentoso,  
de pie, tiembla.  
Es tarde ya.  
Un pálido relámpago  
veo permanecer, con ojos  
grandes, humedecidos.  
El cielo tormentoso  
trae un aire pesado.  
«¿Lo sientes tú también?»"_

Suelto el celular y me dejo caer en el suelo. Las suaves y frías gotas caen sobre mis hombros, pero no se llevan la pesada carga que llevo en ellos. Alzo la mirada con la esperanza de que el agua aleje el dolor de mi cuerpo y mi corazón, pero no pasa... El cielo llora, como mí vacía alma.

—Ilusiones rotas...de un corazón partido—Susurro al viento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las clases han acabado, apenas oí el timbre salí corriendo de la escuela. Aún llovía, con más fuerza que antes, pero no me importaba; solo quería alejarme lo más rápido que pudiera. Las piernas me tiemblan por el esfuerzo que he hecho. Llego a casa y caigo al suelo de la entrada a penas cierro la puerta. No tengo motivos para levantarme, a nadie le importa de todas maneras, nadie vendrá. Estoy sola.

Siempre lo he estado, desde que llegué a ésta ciudad he estado por mí cuenta. Una vez más las saladas gotas se apoderan de mis ojos, y salen sin piedad, ruedan por mi rostro y mueren en el suelo. El celular suena, rompiendo el oscuro silencio. Veo la pantalla, es mi madre, no sé qué hacer; no quiero hablar con ella, no quiero hacerla parte de mi sufrimiento, así que dejo que suene, pero ella vuelve a intentar y cada timbre rompe un poco más mí interior.

El desgarrador sonido acaba, pero ya no hay silencio. Mis sollozos inundan la casa, se escucha el eco en los rincones, y grito, cada vez con más fuerza. Las voces no se callan, persisten y mi visión se vuelve nula. Todo en la penumbra, los truenos rompiendo el cielo, los gritos me atormentan y las voces no se callan.

"- ¡Eres una puta! ¡Deberías morirte de una vez! ¡Quítate del camino, estúpida! ¡Idiota! ¡Zorra! ¡Engendro! ¡Arrastrada! ¡Puta! ¡Desgraciada! ¡Maldita cucaracha! ¡La próxima vez, te mato! ¡Te mato, me oíste! ¡Muerte, zorra! ¡A nadie le importas!-"

—Nadie vendrá a rescatarme...

Los relámpagos ahogaban las voces, pero persistían. Y ahí estaba, tirada en el suelo, con la vista en el techo, perdida en el oscuro mundo en el que he sido encerrada.

* * *

Este es solo el inicio. Espera el proximo capitulo.

Faltas de ortografía o gramatica, favor de avisarme para corregirlas.

Nos leemos luego. :)


	2. Capítulo 1: Solo es otro día

Hola!

Aqui les traigo el capítulo 1, espero que no se desepcionen. :$

ADVERTENCAS: Por ahora ninguna (creo). Sigue siendo +13

* * *

"Capítulo 1: Solo es otro día"

—Bien chicos, como seguro ya saben, hoy llega un estudiante nuevo. —La voz de la profesora resonando en mis oídos hacía que me pusiera nerviosa. —Por favor, denle la bienvenida a Hinata. Pasa, querida.

Abrí ligeramente la puerta corrediza y entré lentamente. Bajé la mirada, no podía soportar sus ojos fijos en mí. Me paré junto a la profesora Kurenai y ella me sonrió.

—Vamos, preséntate. —Dijo dándome un ligero empujón.

—S-soy H-Hina-nata Hyu-Hyuga... —Dije en un susurro tan ligero que aún si lo escucharon no lo entendieron por el tartamudeo.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo casi gritando una exótica pelirrosa. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? No se entiende nada. ¿A caso eres tonta, o tienes deficiencia mental? ¡Habla bien!

Me sorprendió lo ruda que fue. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, y me sonrojé por la vergüenza.

— ¡Sakura! —Reprendió Kurenai-sensei.

— ¿Qué? No dije nada malo.

— ¡Tch! —Kurenai-sensei iba a decir algo, pero una muy proporcionada rubia se adelantó.

— ¿Podemos dejar estas pláticas para después? Lo importante es ella. —Dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo índice.

— ¡Venga ya! ¡Dejen de ser groseras! —Gritó Kurenai-sensei. Luego se volteó hacía a mí y agarró mi hombro. —Ella es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Se acaba de mudar, así que más les vale ser buenos con ella.

— ¿O sino que? —Dijo una pelirroja, que estaba al lado de la rubia.

—No tientes tu suerte, Karin. —La pelirroja acomodó sus gafas y sonrió un poco. Kurenai-sensei regresó a ver a la pelirrosa y dijo: —No porque seas la nieta de la directora te salvas de los castigos.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —Susurró. Lo sé porque leí sus labios.

—Siéntate allá, Hinata. —Dijo Kurenai-sensei mientras señalaba un pupitre vacío al lado de la ventana en la última fila.

La clase, japonés clásico, empezó. La chica pelirrosa me regresaba a ver de vez en cuando, igual las otras dos. Sin embargo, después de un rato las miradas y los susurros indiscretos cesaron. Miré por la ventana a mi izquierda, los árboles de cerezo estaban floreciendo, estábamos en primavera después de todo, era un paisaje muy bonito; me recordaba a mi antigua escuela. El timbre sonó y tuve que volver a la realidad; la chica pelirrosa se levantó de su asiento y vino hacía mí, seguida de las otras dos.

— ¿Hinata, cierto? —Dijo ella.

Yo asentí tímidamente.

—Bueno, _Hinata-chan_, yo soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura, un gusto conocerte. —Dijo al tiempo que extendía la mano, estiré la mía y la estreché. Era extrañamente áspera, como si hiciese trabajos físicos pesados, pero no le di mayor importancia. —Ellas son Ino y Karin.

—Soy Yamanaka Ino, un placer. —Dijo la chica rubia, mientras giñaba un ojo.

—Karin... —Dijo la otra, la pelirroja de lentes, sin más.

—Lamento si fui un poco dura hace rato, soy un tanto...temperamental. —Dijo Sakura. Se sentó en la mesa de mi pupitre, cruzando las piernas, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. — ¿Sabes, _Hinata-chan_? En ésta escuela hay normas, más allá de las escritas en el reglamento oficial. —Me miró, y por un momento me sentí vulnerable. —Aquí dominan los estatus. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Yo negué con la cabeza. Ella suspiró pesadamente.

—Existen tres clases, desde el momento en el que pones un pie en ésta escuela se te clasifica; está _la clase alta_: los deportistas reconocidos, como los del club de soccer y básquet, las sexis porristas, como yo, las y los ricos que ofrecemos fiestas increíbles cada fin de semana, los chicos y chicas que no están en un club ni son asquerosamente ricos pero son jodidamente sexis. Luego sigue _la clase media_: gente que es moderadamente adinerada, que no es tan candente pero es pasable, como para echarte un ben polvo, los chicos que están en algún club deportivo, que no es tan reconocido como el de soccer pero igual es relevante, como los de tennis, atletismo, natación. Y por último _la clase baja_: los _nerds_, esos cerebritos que están pegados a los libros, la gente fea, los _gay's_, los delincuentes, esos chicos y chicas agresivos, los antisociales que se apartan del resto del mundo, llámese emos, dark's, etc., y por supuesto los pobres, que normalmente son nerds que están aquí por una beca.

Así que para simplificar, te catalogan según tu físico y tu economía. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

— ¿Así que, _Hinata-chan_, en qué grupo estás?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sonido del despertador me obligó a levantarme. Abrí pesadamente los ojos, no tenía ganas de pararme. _¿Para qué? De todas maneras ya sé qué va a pasar hoy...otro día en el infierno._ Pensé en cerrar los ojos otra vez, olvidarme de todo solo por otro par de horas. Mentir, y decir que estaba enferma.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Cuánto más piensas dormir? ¡Deja de holgazanear y apúrate! —Gritó mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. — ¡Hinata! ¿Me estas oyendo? ¡Levántate de una buena vez! —Comenzó a golpear la puerta, mientras gritaba mi nombre repetidas veces.

—Ya voy... —Dije al tiempo que abría la puerta y la miraba. Ella me vio de pies a cabeza, y negó con desaprobación.

— ¿Sabes la hora que es? ¡Yo también debo llegar a una determinada hora al trabajo!

—Lo sé, lo lamento. Me daré prisa.

Ella dio media vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo. Cerré la puerta lentamente, lo suficiente para ver a Hanabi, mi hermana menor, cruzar por el pasillo y mirarme con un intento de sonrisa.

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo, no había marcas visibles de golpes o cortadas. Solo estaba insanamente pálida, con los labios resecos, ojeras bajo los ojos, el cabello cortado irregularmente, por lo que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta para así disimularlo un poco, nada de qué preocuparse.

Saqué el uniforme, que estaba hecho una bola en el ropero, y lo mire con desprecio. Entonces el sueño volvió a mi mente... _¿En qué grupo estás?_ Por tres simples palabras mi vida se hizo un infierno. Me odié por haber contestado eso... por qué no pensé en algo más inteligente.

_Flash Back_

_..._

— _¿Así que, Hinata-chan, en qué grupo estás?_

_La miré un momento, y luego a las otras dos. Me veían como indecisas, sabía perfectamente que lo próximo que dijera marcaría el resto de mi vida académica. Las siguientes palabras decidirían mi futuro._

—_Yo...No lo sé._

— _¿No lo sabes? ¿No sabes si eres pobre o rica, si eres fea o sexi? Entonces seguramente eres una tonta, ¿y sabes en dónde van las tontas? —Ella se levantó del pupitre y su mirada cambió, ve veía como si de la peor escoria se tratase. Tiró mis libros y cosas al suelo, yo la miré sin entender. —Las chicas estúpidas y feas, además de raras, van en lo último. Porque son lo peor de lo peor. —Acomodó su cabello y pisó intencionalmente mi pluma hasta romperla. —Tú, Hinata, estas en la clase baja. Lo que significa, por si no entendiste, que eres lo más asqueroso que existe en la escuela. _

_Dio media vuelta y salió del salón. Karin e Ino me vieron, exactamente igual que ella, y la pelirroja dijo:_

—_No pienses que tu estancia aquí será grata, mejor prepárate para lo que viene._

_End Flash Back_

De eso ya dos años, fue el primer día de mi primer año en la preparatoria. Y con solo 15 años entendí que el ser humano es lo más temible que ha existido.

— ¡Hinata-Nee! —Dijo Hanabi detrás de la puerta. —Mamá dice que tienes cinco minutos o te deja.

—Ya voy, ya estoy lista. —Abrí la puerta y salí. Mi mamá estaba abriendo la puerta principal, con las llaves del carro en la mano y un café en la otra.

—Como siempre, tardaste demasiado. —Cerré la puerta del carro y me puse el cinturón. — ¿Cuándo será el día que amanezcas con una sonrisa, temprano en la mañana, con ganas de ir a la escuela?

_Cuando sea el apocalipsis._ Por supuesto mi madre no sabe nada de lo que pasa en la escuela. Ella cree que me desvelo _chateando_, que llegó tarde a casa porque salgo con _los vagos delincuentes _que tengo como amigos, que los golpes y cortadas son porque soy una busca-problemas. Que mis calificaciones son bajas porque me junto con malas personas...y un montón de estupideces más. Llegó a pensar que estaba embarazada y que me drogaba. Pero prefiero mil veces eso a que valla a la escuela y descubra que en lugar de ser la que da golpes soy la que los recibe.

Prefiero que crea que es mi culpa, si ella descubriera la verdad, se haría todo un problema, y lejos de solucionar algo solo lo empeoraría. Es mejor guardarme todo para mí.

—Intentaré despertar más temprano... —Dije en un susurro.

—Eso dices siempre...

Llegamos a mi escuela y bajé del auto, miré a Hanabi, que estaba en el asiento de atrás, y le dije adiós con la mano, ella me sonrió y mamá arrancó de nuevo.

Miré la enorme construcción frente a mí. Entré, no sin antes mostrar mi identificación de estudiante, y caminé lo más lento que pude hasta el aula de clases.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ¡Miren quién llegó! —Gritó Sakura, justo en el momento en el que cerré la perta corrediza. — ¡Hinata, querida!

Caminó hasta mí con esa sonrisa arrogante. Yo me senté en mi pupitre, ignorándola.

— ¡Mira a la gente cuando te habla, estúpida! —Dejó caer libretas en mi asiento y bajo la cara hasta la altura de la mía. —Estaba ocupada haciendo...bueno... _cosillas_, y no me dio tiempo de hacer los deberes de matemática. —Dijo con una voz chillona. — ¿Podría hacerlos tú?

—Y-yo...no entendí la tarea...lo siento. —Dije en un susurro.

—Quizá no fui clara, olvidé que eras una idiota. —Se irguió y me miró con sus ojos jade fijamente. —Vas a hacer mis deberes de matemática, me importan un bledo tus excusas.

El salón entero estaba en silencio, pero a ella parecía no importarle armar un escándalo. Se giró y se fue con sus siempre fieles _amigas_. Ellas platicaban y reían y al cabo de unos minutos todo era como siempre.

Miré las libretas frente a mí, eran tres, obviamente de ellas. Saqué mi libreta de matemática y comencé a traspasar los ejercicios. La clase, inglés, empezó y yo seguí copiando los ejercicios, solo me faltaba un ejercicio en la libreta de Karin. Y entonces sentí el golpe del borrador en la cabeza.

— ¡Hyuga! —La profesora Mitarashi caminó hasta mi asiento, y me apresuré a ocultar las libretas, pero no fu lo suficientemente rápida. — Matemática...

_¡Diablos!_

El timbré sonó dando por terminada la clase.

—Pasa a recogerla en la sala de profesores al final del día.

Yo asentí.

Cuando ella salió las risas y burlas no se hicieron esperar.

—_Pero que tonta, no sabe ni copiar._ _— —Se lo merece por tarada._ _— —Cualquiera con dos ojos de frente sabe que en clase de Mitarashi no se puede copiar._

—De verdad eres una idiota. —Dijo Sakura. — ¿De quién era la libreta? Más te vale que no fuese la mía.

—E-era la m-mía.

—Menos mal. —Sacó las otras libretas de mi bolsa y las agitó frente a mi rostro. —Gracias, _Hinata-chan_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegó la hora de matemática. Los nervios me comían, definitivamente no quería estar aquí. Debí irme en el descanso y saltarme las clases.

—Vamos a revisar la tarea. —Dijo el profesor Hatake Kakashi. — ¿Quién quiere pasar a resolver el primer problema?

Por supuesto nadie se ofreció.

—Bien, entonces lo escogeré yo. —Miró a todos y sus ojos se detuvieron en Sakura. —Pasa, Sakura, a resolver el primer problema.

—Claro que sí. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Escribió en el pizarrón al pie de la letra lo que había en su libreta. Y dejó la tiza en el escritorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Muy bien, no esperaba menos de la nieta de Tsunade. —Ella se sentó, no sin antes mirarme con una sonrisa arrogante y yo no pude hacer más que apartar la mirada. —Ahora tú, Hyuga.

Todos se giraron a verme. Yo miré Kakashi-sensei con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. _¿Y ahora qué hago?_ No me moví.

—Y-yo...Yo no, no h-hice l-la tare-tarea... —Dije susurrando.

—Es una pena. Te quiero ver después de clases en la sala de profesores. —Dijo como si hablara del clima. —Ino, pasa tú.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al fin las clases habían acabado. Estaba recogiendo mis cosas, mientras pensaba en una buena excusa que decirle a Mitarashi y a Kakashi.

—_Hinata-chan_, ¿ya te vas? —La voz chillona de Sakura a mis espaldas mi hiso saltar. —Tengo un favor que pedirte.

No me giré, no quería verla.

—Matemática, química y japonés clásico. —Dijo mientras dejaba las libretas en mi pupitre. —Las quiero para mañana a primera hora. —Se acercó a mí, lo suficiente para susúrrame en el oído: —Ya sabe lo que pasará si no cumples.

No dije nada, ni siquiera me moví.

—Y por cierto. —Dejó caer un batido de chocolate en mi cabeza. Estaba frío, pegajoso y espeso. Abrí los ojos, mientras intentaba no gritar. —Eso es porque te falto un ejercicio en la libreta de Karin. Que no se vuelva a repetir.

La puerta corrediza se cerró. Mordí mi labio, intentando no romper a llorar. Guardé las libretas en mi bolsa y salí corriendo de ahí, directo a los baños.

Puse el seguro a la puerta, y me saqué la blusa. Abrí el grifo y puse mi cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, lavé mi cara y el cabello lo más que pude. Quité con un pedazo de papel el batido de mi blusa, embarrándolo todo en el proceso. Aún con el cabello mojado, goteando, y la blusa sucia salí del baño y fui a la sala de profesores.

Abrí la puerta, no había muchos profesores, solo Mitarashi, Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Qué te pasó? —Dijo Kurenai-sensei gritando.

—S-se me cayó e-el b-batido... —Dije mientras apartaba la mirada de sus ojos carmín.

— ¿Se te cayó el batido? Y cómo explicas el cabello mojado.

—F-fui a a-arreglarlo, al baño...

— ¿Hyuga, viniste por tu libreta? —Dijo Mitarashi interrumpiendo.

—S-sí

Kurenai-sensei me miró sin entender, pero Asuma-sensei la tomó de la mano y negó con la cabeza, eso fue suficiente para que dejara de insistir.

— ¿Me puedes decir, por qué tenía la libreta de matemática en clase de inglés?

—E-estaba...ter-terminando los d-deberes.

— ¿No pudiste hacerlo en tú casa? Se supone que para eso es tarea, para hacerla en casa.

—M-me quedé do-dormida in-intentando r-resolverlos, y n-no los pude t-terminar. —Bueno eso si era cierto.

Mitarashi suspiró. Dejó la libreta en su escritorio y giró su silla dándome la espalda.

—Es la primera vez, así que te la paso. Pero no hay segundas oportunidades.

Tomé la libreta y me giré para ver a Kakashi-sensei. Él estaba leyendo un libro con temática no apta para menores.

—No tengo nada qué decir, no después de escuchar eso. Puedes irte, Hyuga. Pero que no se repita otra vez.

—S-sí...c-con p-permiso. —Hice una reverencia y salí lo más rápido que pude.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegué a casa. Las luces estaban encendidas así que mamá o Hanabi ya deberían estar aquí. Entré y Hanabi salió a recibirme.

—La cena está lista.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

Hanabi miró mi blusa y frunció el ceño, iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí, no estaba de humor para sus regaños.

—Estoy bien, solo es una mancha.

Entré a mi cuarto, y me saqué el uniforme. Me vestí con un pijama y me tiré en la cama. No podía dormir, no aún. Saqué las libretas y empecé a hacer la tarea, la mía y la de Sakura. Por un segundo pensé en no hacerla y dejarla pasar una vergüenza, que la nieta de la directora fallara con trabajos que dejaron hace tiempo, sí eso sería genial. Pero luego pensé en las consecuencias, seguramente no solo sería un batido encima. La pelirrosa es capaz de muchas cosas, no podía arriesgarme.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Después de todo, éste es solo otro día.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado :3

PD. Naruto-kun aparecerá pronto! :3


End file.
